


Quit Playing Games (with my Heart)

by bugiiwonderland



Series: Stethoscopes and Heartbeats [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, M/M, medical au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: it's hard when your evil stepmother spies on you and holds your Rolex submarine, Valentino sneakers and Cartier earrings as hostage,it's also unfair how his ex-dad treats him like a misbehaved dog,and as if that wasn't enough--he gets played by a cute intern.it's hard to be Princess Dono in this hard unfair world.





	Quit Playing Games (with my Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> title's from Backstreet Boys' Quit playing games with my heart
> 
> and yes, it's another fic from a backstreet boys song XD
> 
>  
> 
> A big thank you to [Cel <3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu) for reading this for me and giving me the go signal (and that it made sense) love you girl! <33333 and NuestWardrobe for the aforementioned items <33333

_♪ Where you at...where you at....where you at...where you at..._

_WHERE YOU ATTTTTTTT!!!! ♪_

 

He groans as he blindly fumbles for his phone on his bedside table—answering it with a grunt not even caring who the caller is—after all, they’re the ones who interrupted his beauty sleep.

“Good morning _Princess,_ did I wake you up?” He hears Daniel’s sweet chirpy voice and chuckle on the other line. “Don’t tell me he just woke up?!” And the voice of his evil stepmother which immediately wakes him up from his stupor, he checks the time and it’s already 11:30—fuck, he’s so dead.

“PUT HIM ON SPEAKER.” Definitely dead. He abruptly sits, making him feel dizzy, thinking of an excuse to save himself from his evil Stepmother’s upcoming wrath.

“I’m—I’m—I just finished taking a shower, I swear.” He hears his dad’s loud laugh and also a loud scoff that’s definitely coming from his evil stepmom.

“Yeah—sure _Princess,_ like your voice doesn’t sound like you just woke up.” Seongwu tells him, probably rolling his eyes at the moment. He stands and goes to the bathroom, dozing his face in cold water as he listens to Seongwu’s nagging.

“Didn’t I remind you, a lot of times and in different ways our dear _princess that_ you have to be there this morning and not to be late?” He nods—forgetting that this is a call “You better get there in an hour Dongho, or I won’t buy that _Valentino_ sneakers—”

“But _mum_ …” he whines interrupting the other

“Don’t you dare pull out the _‘Mum’_ card on me—it’s not gonna work.” He hears Daniel say _‘be nice babe’_ and Seongwu sighs—he’s really lucky to have Daniel as his dad now to save him from the evil stepmother especially when his other dad is busy with his other peacefully sleeping evil stepmother. “Fine. But if you’re gonna be late again—”

“I’m not gonna be late ever again, swear. So please just buy the sneakers, the watch and my earrings…” he pleads—it’s not like Seongwu’s even paying for it, he already gave him his money just so the other can buy the limited edition _Valentino_ sneakers that he’s been eyeing for so long but can’t purchase in Korea and the _Rolex Submarine,_ and his _Cartier_ earrings… “Please Seongwu-yah…” he hears a chuckle from the other line—but this time it’s coming from the two. _Good—_ he’ll have his sneakers, his watch, and the earrings. He lets out a sigh of relief.

“It’s sad that people can’t see this side of our _dear princess,_ right babe?” He hears Daniel chuckle again—knowing where this is going and he groans.

“If they only knew that _Mr._ Sexy Bandit Producer-nim can be this _soft and adorable_...” He can feel his cheeks turn red and looking at himself in the mirror it’s not only his cheeks but also his ears—just remembering the comments about him on that show that made him famous and allowed him to buy those luxurious items that he could barely afford before still makes him feel embarrassed and a little shy, even when his friends would tease him about it every now and then.

It was early this year when he was offered to produce a song for an audition program, and of course who is he to reject the offer when he’s just new to the industry too? So with an excited heart, he produced the song ‘Open Up’, which hit the top of numerous charts—thanked God for that—but he never expected to be coined as ‘ _Sexy Bandit Producer-nim’_ which paved way for his stardom and gave him the opportunity to produce music for numerous groups, be a guest on variety shows, and even grace the cover of a Men’s magazine which were all sold out thanks to his Baekhohwes.

“I couldn’t agree more babe, I mean, yes he is an epitome of sexiness, especially with a body like that—but c'mon, our _Dongho_ is a _total softie,_ a complete opposite from what they see him as.  If they only knew, he’ll probably gain triple the amount of fans he has now. _”_ Daniel adds

 _“Such a waste… such a waste babe…”_ Seongwu says dramatically with a click of his tongue and he can’t help but roll his eyes at their dramatic friend remembering that time Jonghyun (his other dad) called Seongwu out for his misbehavior, calling him ‘a dramatic piece of shit’—and the stupid and innocent him that time took Seongwu’s side and protected him when he should have not—especially when what Seongwu did was really uncalled for—even with the excuse of being ‘intoxicated’ and that ‘he’s doesn’t remember what he did’.

“You do know that I can hear you right?” He says not wanting to hear more of their teasing as he starts the shower. The two just answers him with a loud laugh—still amused on teasing him.

“Just be there in an hour _princess,_ if not… well…”

“I’ll be there!!” He yells and drops the call—before the other can say something again.

 

~

 

He arrives at Minhyun’s room huffing, immediately checking his watch and good—he arrived 3 minutes early. He sees Jinyoung who’s smirking at his state, giving him a bottle of water—which he empties in a minute.

“Seongwu hyung, the princess has arrived.” He hears Jinyoung say and he rolls his eyes—of course Ong Seongwu would ask someone to spy on him. Unbelievable.

He washes his hand and his face, making sure that there’s no traces of sweat and germs—because God forbid the ruckus that Minhyun would cause (if he wakes up suddenly) when he finds out he didn’t wash up before touching him.

He sits next to his other evil stepmother, who’s still looking gloriously handsome even in his current state.

“How is he?” He asks Jinyoung

“Same as usual hyung…” Jinyoung tells him with a sad smile. He gently touches his hair, feeling a little sad… wishing that the other would be back to normal soon…

“Minhyun-ah… it’s me, Baek—I mean Dongho…” he tells him as he fixes his hair that grew long again… “It’s that time of the month again… and I know that you’re worrying for him but… I’ll be here to make sure that he’ll be okay… so don’t get jealous and just rest okay?” He tells him, more like asks for his permission—just to be safe and to not suffer Minhyun’s scary glaring again.

“...And I think I might have to cut your hair again… but I’ll do that later, after I feed Jonghyun… knowing how your precious Jonghyun is—he probably skipped his meal again and just living off coffee. You really should come back soon Minhyun-ah and nag him about that, he doesn’t listen to us no matter how many times we remind him to eat… so wake up soon okay? I’m sure Jonghyun would listen to you… you’re his one and only love after all.” He teases the other. He glances at Jinyoung who’s now busy preparing their lunch.

“Jonghyun didn’t go home again?” He asks Jinyoung. “He did—but only to take a nap and check on hyung… you know how he is during this time of the month…”

He sighs. Of course it’s Jonghyun after all… you’d think that after 7 years, Jonghyun would stop blaming himself about what happened to Minhyun and what he did to him before that… but guess old habits die hard… though Jonghyun changed a great deal—he’s no longer that gloomy and self-depreciating… just not this time of month as he succumbs on his regrets and ‘what ifs’ and try as they might to stop Jonghyun in his yearly wallowing (which always failed) they learned (the hard way) that it's best to just be next to him—to give him company, even though Jonghyun would often push them away—unsuccessfully too, since they’re a bunch of stubborn people, and he has no choice anyway—especially when he doesn’t even meet both his and Minhyun’s family in this time of the month.

“All done hyung, please make sure that he eats okay? I tried dropping off some food for him last night and he just got pissed that I went down and left hyung alone...” Jinyoung says looking downcast.

“Thanks Jinyoung, I’ll make sure he finishes this up.” He tousles the young nurse’s hair cheering him up, hoping that he would understand his friend’s mood swings. “I’ll head down now bighead, be a good man, and don’t do something stupid, okay?”

 

~

 

The way to the ER is always confusing for him—especially now when he’s heading there alone.

Or maybe he really just suck at directions, because after all, he’d been down here countless of times already—even with someone with him, he should have at least at some point knew some parts or be familiar with the turns—but no, he can’t even remember anything and even with the help of the arrows, he still got lost and when he finally found the path leading to the ER someone would recognize him and ask for a picture or a sign—which would lead to him being lost again and Ong Seongwu would really kill him—it’s been 20 minutes since he head down, and he just prays that Seongwu doesn’t have any more spy to report to him.

 _Oh!_ He smiles as he sees a familiar back, he quickly walks stealthily, wanting to surprise Jonghyun who’s walking ahead and too immersed on his phone.

 _“Boo!!!!”_ He says clapping Jonghyun’s shoulders as the other yelps and drops his stuff on the floor—completely surprised by his antics that he can’t help but bellow with laughter which earned him a few frantic and disapproving looks from the people around them.

“What the—” He hears Jong—wait, that’s not Jonghyun’s voice? Yup definitely not Jonghyun as the guy turns and faces him giving him a glare and a run down and fuck—the unknown guy looks kinda cute—especially with that deathly glare but still kinda cute nonetheless...

“The hell?!” And also scary and intimidating—that he can’t help but gulp down and shrink in place as the unknown doctor glares him down, making him feel small despite the fact that he’s taller and bigger than the other.

“I—uh…I-I’m sorry… I mistook you as my friend...” he says scratching his head. He hears a scoff from the other as he picks up his stuff “Then you should have checked first before—”

“Dongho?” He sees Jonghyun who’s looking at them with a concerned look. He quickly runs to him, hiding behind him and holding onto his arm “Is everything okay?” Jonghyun asks them

“Of course sunbae!” Unknown doctor quickly answers with a beam—a 180 degree opposite from the glaring-intimidating-but-kinda-cute guy that he was moments ago. “I think your friend lost his way, right Dono-ssi?” Unknown intimidating-but-kinda-cute guy warmly fake smiles at him which is… wait Dono? Did he just call him _Dono?!_

He hears Jonghyun chuckle as he tousles his hair “ _Aigoo…_ Did you lost your way again _Princess **Dono**_ **?** ” He mumbles a shut up which only makes Jonghyun laugh more. “Thanks Daehwi for keeping our _Dono_ safe.” So his name is Daehwi? Cute and it suits him well—and Jonghyun seems close to him?

“Our princess always tend to lose his wa—” He pinches the other in the arm—to make him shut up and as if on cue his phone rings, He doesn’t even need to check who it is to know. He sighs as he gets greeted by a scream of his whereabouts “I’m here and feeding him _mum.”_

Jonghyun looks at him confused and he mouths a ‘Seongwu’ as he listens to the other’s loud nagging on the other line. Jonghyun shakes his head and asks for his phone. “I’m eating now Seongwu-yah.” Jonghyun says as he walks ahead beckoning them to follow. He hears Daehwi groan next to him, probably not liking that he has to go with them—well more like with him.

“I’m really sorry about earlier… I didn’t mean to—well I actually meant that… but—” he hears him scoff “Well next time, check who you’re gonna surprise first before you do it.” The other says with a scorn as he checks his phone for damages

“Yeah… I’ll keep that in mind…”

“Keep that in mind? Unbelievable...” The other replies with another scoff and an attitude— _damn_ what did he even do to make him hate him so much in a span of minutes? Sure what he did was a little childish but it’s not like he did it on purpose—okay he actually did that on purpose when he mistook him for Jonghyun, but what’s with this _satire-full blast attitude?!_ “Look, I’m sorry but I don’t think I deserve this whole att—”

“Daehwi-ya, you didn’t have your lunch yet haven’t you?” Jonghyun asks the other interrupting him as he hands him his phone. “Its okay sunbae, I can just—”

“Just eat with us. _Dono_ wouldn’t mind, right _Dono?_ ” Jonghyun glares at him as if he even has a choice to say no. He rolls his eyes and mumbles a ‘sure’.

“Great! Now _Dono_ here can grovel and apologize as we eat for doing that childish behavior of his.”

“What—” Jonghyun glares at him again to keep his mouth shut and behave. he sighs—now he misses OngNiel, Niel would never ever glare at him, his other dad is an epitome of a ball of sunshine and his scary side is only reserved for Ong, and Ong even though he would nag and scream and be overly dramatic at times at least he wouldn’t treat him like how Jonghyun does now—as if he’s training a misbehaving dog.

“S-sunbae… I—” Jonghyun smiles at his embarrassed and shocked hoobae warmly, patting him on the back. Making him snicker and shake his head.

“It’s okay Daehwi, _Dono_ here deserves that, and I would have hit him if I were you though.” Jonghyun says glaring at him again. “Also, my mum’s cooking is to die for, when was the last time you had a proper meal Hwi-ya? You should eat real foods not instant ramens.” Jonghyun says ushering the other to wherever not even letting him speak.

 

~

 

Jonghyun wasn’t kidding when he said that he’ll be groveling and apologizing as they eat—especially when he has to apologize countless of times and reflect on his wrong-doing, kneeling with his arms raised in the air until Daehwi forgives him.

The only good thing about this is that they’re in  the confines of Minhyun’s room or he’ll probably die of embarrassment if he has to do this in a public place —knowing Jonghyun, he would make him do this not even a care for his image or the people who’ll see him which would probably get his name trending again with the caption: ‘Mr. Sexy Bandit producer-nim kneeling for forgiveness in public to a Doctor—well not yet a Doctor, just an Intern from what he learned.

And the _satire-full-of-attitude-but-kinda-cute Intern?_ He isn’t even fazed nor bothered about all of this and just peacefully enjoys his meal—even praising how delicious Jonghyun’s mum cooking is—as if he doesn’t exist and wasn’t doing this repenting position for the last couple of minutes.

“Did you forgive him already Hwi-yah?” Jonghyun asks glancing at his arms that are lowered now as he takes a bite of the bulgogi that he knows taste heavenly—the proper mix of sweet and salty, meat that’s so tender that it feels like it melts in your mouth that he can’t help but gulp down as he watches Jonghyun slowly chew it—wishing that he can take a bite—even just—he hears Jonghyun laugh at him and he glares at his very unhelpful friend.

He looks at Daehwi, pleading him with his eyes as he waits for his verdict—hoping that he’ll be forgiven and that he can just eat and be treated like any other normal 27 year old guy instead of being treated like a 7 year old and a misbehaved dog.

Or not as Daehwi shakes his head and looks at him with his sarcastic smile—if he thought he was kinda cute earlier he’ll take that back. Well he is still kinda cute, but he’s borderline annoying now—especially that attitude of his. Keep your cool _Dono—_ fuck, now he even forgets his name. _Keep your cool Dongho and smile. SMILE. JUST FUCKING SMILE._

“Hmm… I haven’t sunbae… should I...?”

“Yes _please._ ” He says with the most charming smile and pleading eyes that he can manage

“No. Take your time in forgiving Daehwi, forgiving should always take time.” Jonghyun says with a fatherly smile then changes it to a devilish one the moment he looks at him—this little shit.

“Raise your arms straighter _Dono,_ you heard Daehwi, you aren’t forgiven yet.”

“I’VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES JONGHYUN.” He tells his friend gritting his teeth but still smiling.

“Just think of this as an exercise for your biceps.”

“JONGHYUN-AH.” he warns still fucking _smiling_

“Hush _Dono,_ unless you are forgiven, you don’t have any right to speak.”

He doesn’t have the right to speak?! He scoffs—whatever, he had enough of this “I didn’t even do anything to be treated this way!!!” The two raise their brows at him—daring him to continue whatever he plans to say, he sees Jinyoung shaking his head and doing that _‘sorry sorry’_ gesture and he sighs.

He won’t get this over with til he apologizes sincerely and wholeheartedly. He looks at Daehwi, real, sincere and genuine “I’m really so—”

“You’re forgiven.” The other says dismissingly not even sparing him a glance suddenly busy with his phone. “Excuse me?”

Daehwi looks at him irritated “You’re forgiven or would you rather stay kneeling and have your arms raised ‘til I come back?” The other says raising his brows “Well of course—” The other snickers and rolls his eyes at him.

“I have to go sunbae… I just got a text that the operation is done...” Jonghyun’s fatherly smile on his bratty intern is back and pats him on the back as if comforting a child. “That’s great. I’ll call Taeyong then.” Jonghyun says taking his phone out.

Bratty intern warmly smiles at his friend—full of respect and sincerity that he had to squint a couple of times to make sure he’s seeing it right.

“Thanks sunbae…really...” The other says standing and bowing at Jonghyun—he can actually be this respectful?

“No worries Daehwi, Just rest and call them, I’ll handle the rest at the ER.”

“Yes sunbae.”

“Now go, I’m sure you’re itching to call them.” Jonghyun says shooing him as he calls someone.

“I will hyung…” Jonghyun nods and smiles “Taeyong-ah.” He hears his friend say.

 _Taeyong… that name sounds oddly familiar… Taeyong… Taeyong… where did he hear that name? Taeyong… oh! Min—_ He hears someone clear his throat, making look up only to see Daehwi looking down on him—smiling his sarcastic smile “Like what you’re seeing?” He asks sarcastically just to irritate the other.

“ _Of course_.” Daehwi then goes down to his level “I had fun _playing_ with you _Mr. Sexy Bandit_. _See you later.”_ The other says in a hushed playful voice smiling at him coyly, making him feel completely dumbfounded and shit— _butterflies_.

_The hell is wrong with me?_


End file.
